theferryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Erlopez
Wow! You're wiki looks even better than mine! I think I might edit here now instead as I also like looking at ferries. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Padlocks One idea I have thought of is to have padlocks on some of the protected pages. These will mainly be semi protected pages if there are any but I have come up with one for fully protected ones to. This guide will explain my idea to you. By the way we need to attract more visitors! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 07:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) New visitor! You know what I said the other day about us needing more visitors, well we've got one! Thedugganaut is now part of the team! Lets try to build up the wiki by asking new users if they know anybody who is also interested in ferries to try and make this wiki a better place. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) FerryFun You may have forgotten but about 2 months ago I told you that I was preparing a project called FerryFun (The link is Here). Well I have managed to get the project active for the Wightlink C Class ferries. These can be found by going to The Ferry Wiki:FerryFun. Although I have not been on these boats I have seen pictures of the interior on Flickr. It says that you have been on them on your user page so you might be able to remember these plans but if you can't don't worry. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Making the wiki easier to navigate Hi Erlopez, I have been thinking about how to make this wiki easier to navigate. Currently, if you enter on the main page, you are practically at a dead end - all you can do is link to the most recent ferries added to the wiki, or to links off the "featured article". I think there should be links to the major categories immediately after the "Welcome" paragraph. I would invisage that the major categories be "Ferry Companies" and "Ferries". i.e., every Ferry Company or individual Ferry should be within one of the categories above, which could then be all seen from a single click off the front page. Currently you have put "Ferry Companies" in a category as "Ferries on the Wiki", but I dont think this is descriptive enough for what it is showing. An alternative to the category "Ferry" might be "Active Ferries" and "Past Ferries", so that you can generate seperate lists for each of these. I have put in the coding below that I think should be on the front page (based on the "Ferry Companies" you have there now) that gives an example on how this wiki can be made easier to navigate (I would have tried doing it myself, but I doint have access to edit the front page). To see the coding click on "source" on this page after pressing edit. I hope this helps! PS - I think another good/useful category to add to the ferries is their country of operation. This could be set up in the same way that you have the Ferry Companies set up, so, for example you could have New Zealand (or where ever) as a subcategory of the "Country" category, which can be linked off the front page... Thedugganaut 05:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the link to ferry company categories you have on the front page, but it isnt very obvious - I think it shoud be made more clear, and be immediately following the Welcome, if you want the site to be useful for casual users. Thedugganaut 02:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ferry Companies :an index of ferry companies on the wiki Ferries :a list of ferries on the wiki : : Restrictions Is there a restriction on the size of the ferry covered by this wiki? (i.e., number of people, whether it carries vehicles, etc). This info might also be useful on the front page. Thedugganaut 07:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Looking at the recent images box in the editor you uploaded a wordmark for this wiki but it has not appeared on the pages because it has to be a certain size of 250x65 pixels. Somehow you might be able to find a way to resize the image and to try and move the colours to the centre of the box to give an even look. By the way, I have created a small template which you could put on the main page that looks like this: The code for it is and it could be added to soon but for now lets leave it as it is. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Vessel type prefixes Currently in the Sealink page I have the Seacat and Seaway with the prefix "MV", but should they be "HSC"... is there a certain speed threshold to be called "HSC"? Also - do you have a preference for MV or MS on the wiki? These apparently mean the same thing, and are interchangable. Thedugganaut 02:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about the first part of this question - I have found it referred to as MV here (http://www.times.co.nz/cms/news/2003/08/art10009409.php?), and the speed is probably too low to be considered a "HSC". Thedugganaut 02:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- MAKING THIS WIKI EVEN BETTER Hello Erlopez! I have thought that as this wiki is getting visitors we could make it even better. One thing you could do is make a Favicon for the wiki (The little blue W in the URL bar). I am aware of a great website for making these which is free and fun to do. Please do not select the animated mode because it will not upload when trying to put it on the wiki. Only animated GIF files (Like the one I have drawn above this text) can be uploaded. For these favicons upload the file with the name Favicon. An .ico will be added to the end. Another thing you could do is upload a wordmark. Currently all you see is some fairly simple text saying The Ferry Wiki. If you upload a wordmark life may totally get better as more people will be attracted because of a more friendly logo. For this mabe you could crop a picture of a ferry into the right positions and find a good looking font (Perhaps some word art if you have Windows) and write the name of the wiki over the top however it will look best if the text is central. Also I have thought of an idea where new users when they get to the wiki can easily find out what popular pages are and also who top editors are so they know who to ask for help. This template is an idea which if you like yo could place on the main page. It can be found Here. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 09:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Website link The link for this favicon website is Here. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 12:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article posts Well, it is Gourleyo back for another wiki idea. This time the subject is the Featured Article. Currently this wiki has no record of knowing what pages have been featured articles in the past. Starting on MV Normandie I have thought of a template where you can know that it was a featured article. This is the code: We could place it on articles that are featured in the followind weeks. What do you think? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Program I used Microsoft Paint (The Windows XP version) to create the slider. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 09:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum For an open discussion page on this wiki I have created a link to the forum from the Main Page as it is no longer protected onto the scroller. Also I have changed the wiki markup to a simple template so the code is more simple. If you want to find the scroller go here http://theferry.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPScroller. I have also added a tools template to replace the first person navigation message. I have mentioned this in one of my previous messages but the code is . Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sid in the Lake Hello Erlopez! I will not be here for 2 weeks but for something I sometimes do in my spare time, I have created an SWF (A S'hock'W'ave '''F'lash movie) called Sid in the Lake. I have published it at SWF Cabin and the link is here. Tell me what you think of it and on the page vote up or down. Please note, to do this you will have to have flash installed and you may find loading the page can be slow. If it is, do something else for one minute (but not in that window) and then come back. I am having a go at making a series of short films under the name People Lives. This is the pilot for it. I will post you a link to the first proper episode I make in a few weeks time. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 13:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok! What I find works when a ferry has lots of photos taken by a user is to create either a gallery or a slideshow of photos (not the main page one). Try and also take photos of the interior as well as the exterior. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I've made a button and stuck it onto the main page for chat. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ferry Wiki looks like a lot of fun and congratulations on reaching 200 articles! The only issue I see is that you have nearly half of your content labeled as stubs; could you please clean out this category? Ideally there would only be about 25 articles in there. Let me know when you've had a chance to look at this and I'll check again :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Good job cleaning out the stubs (and increasing your article count a little more!). I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Thanks for the admin rights! Now I can clean up my own mess if I make a mistake! -- 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) oops, that was supposed to be: Thedugganaut 01:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) yes, I do have an admin tab in the green bar! Thanks! I had already noticed I could now delete pages, and block users, etc. I am not sure I will have too much of a chance too add much in the next little while, but I will keep a regular eye here. Thedugganaut 02:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights & Templates Hello Erlopez! I have just got back from my holiday and have found out that I have been promoted to an administrator! Today I am going to tell you 2 main page templates which have information on that I have thought of: Admin Board The Admin Board is an idea for the main page that I have thought of where we and Thedugganaut can draw a picture of ourselves (Cartoon style) on the computer and put them on the main page. I have made an empty picture for you and Thedugganaut and you can alter it using a drawing program by removing the picture but keeping the dimensions. Here it is: Maintop This template was included on some of the earlier wikis on wikia but isn't here by default on recent ones however I have found the original code for it on another wikia wiki and put it here: Gourleyo Visit my talk! 11:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Mascot Hello Erlopez! Today I have a feature I have thought of that I want to introduce... A Mascot! I have thought of a boat called Speedy that could be a mascot. Do NOT create an accountunder this or ANY name. Wikia could block you for a month due to their Sockpuppet policy. I would suggest changing what he says via your own user name as you won't get in trouble. I know that MS Gif Animator, a free download (Download it from a safe website like CNet)is great for doing short animation pictures like this 3 frame one of him: So what do you think of it? If you are not up to is then ask me to create him doing something and it should by the next day be uploaded(If I am on holiday it may take 3 days up to 2 weeks). Gourleyo Visit my talk! 12:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) New main page style I have created a new main page look here. I actually used some of the 5 year old wikia default main page code but added all our bits and peices to fit it. Comment what you thought of it back and then I'll upload ir if you like it (Go to the full screen option in the top right corner of the article area to view what it will actually be like on the main page. As it have 2 columns a slider may make it worse but the toolbox I created will be fine). Good luck! Oh, I have also created a slogan for this wiki: Where ferries meet land. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I see. If it is a wireless keyboard this is possible. If you have a wired one this should not. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Erlopez. How about we meet up on Chat at roughly 4PM (Time in the UK) today. It is quicker for us to do it this way than to do it via talk pages! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 07:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) .ogg files - A new way for the blind Did you know that it is not just pictures that you can upload; You can also do .ogg files which are sound files, usually for blind but also just for ordinary noises. To start the project we will need to find a decent converter to convert .mp3 and .wav files to .ogg files so they can be uploaded. This is the sort of thing I mean by a .ogg file Here. To play on the web you have to have firefox or chrome installed as a browser (IE Will not work) however you can upload it whichever one you use. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 08:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What time do you get back? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 13:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when you are back! If I am not back instantly I have had some problems with my mouse cursor today (& my current computer is not even 2 months!). Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Board ImageI Hello, Erlopez. On the wikis main page there are cartoon pictures of the admins faces that I have done. Currently mine is the only filled one. All that needs to be done which is the main variant is how your hair is. Say what colour it is (Black, blonde, brown, grey,red etc.)and say what sort of style you normally have it in. Then I should be able to put a picture into my mind and have the empty slot filled. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) OK. Here is the final picture I have done: Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) There we are. I have got it all under control. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 19:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Group year Replying to your question saying what school year I am in, I am currently only in year 7 however I have been into ferries for the past couple of years. My school started on friday and I happened to be new at the time. Still, I am getting used to being a bigger enviroment! When I am at home, it seems much the same, going online and editing pages on wikia. My language has improved an awful lot since I joined the Wikia network in October 2009 thanks to these wikis and my editing. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are more professional. I am however going to put the cartoon picture on our user pages still. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) For me and you it does. By the way, do you know what version of MS Windows do you have (XP, Vista, 7 etc.)? Also, I am waiting for you to come on to chat. Could you come back on? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! Today at my school there were 5 lessons, 4 were a sucsess and 1 was a misery - The school is a Computing college - V, a Maths college - V and a sports college - X. On the right is a picture of the place in the real world where this afternoon I was, having the time of my life (Not)! Do you like PE? Also do you like the look of running round this pitch (100x50 meters) twice. Or even once more again? A classic example of a tough PE Teacher to diccapline (Or however it is spelt) his students. Has a similar thing ever happened to you? OK. This is how it went: Boys were talking, teacher noticed them. All of you boys, do 2 laps around the astro turf (+ 1 had been done already). By the time I got back I was pooped! I could actually feel my heart beating being amplified in my head and I would say it was beating about 3 times the speed as usual. Then he said: ''At this school we diccapline children so that they do what they are told. What do you think? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) We can meet up now on Chat. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, in the video can you hear you speaking or not? If so, which voice? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I am on chat! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Today this is what I am coing to say to you: How about you have an ICT Lesson where you don't even use a computer. One that all you do is sit facing the whiteboard and listen to the teacher moan on. Then you get to design your E-Safety poster but do not go near the sight of a computer (Apart from the teachers laptop).Would you find that as a computing lesson at all boring? Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and yesterday from your question saying if you aren't good at sports you shouldn't be here, yesterday the head of sports at my school came in saying that we expect you to join in one of these after school sports clubs. He didn't say must but he said we expect you to. I would rather just go on the computer. Most of my classmates have decided to join however I have not and I will not. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How about we go to chat. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Let's go to chat. Can you go chat in the next 1 hour if you have got time to spare? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, have you heard of Sim City games or even played them? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 17:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) What is the URL for The Ferry Wiki page in Facebook? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I have updeted the main page's look. Tell me how it looks on your monitor and any glitches you see. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 12:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a computer monitor of 3x4 (Regular and quite square looking) or 16x9 (Widescreen and rectangular)? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here is my look of the wiki: Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) New wikis I was wondering if you could create a few versions of this wiki in other languages but put them up for adoption and create a Ferry Fanon Wiki (With the URL ferryfanon.wikia.com if possible). I have had trouble creating wikis recently. Click here for more information. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 09:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I have just uploaded some photos to the wiki on Clearboat of some Red Funnel ferries which I managed to dig out some old photos of Ferries which I took last year on my holiday to the Isle of Wight. These are mainly of Red Funnel boats (Plus 1 container). I have got some photos taken actually ON the boat which I took when I returned to the Island with school for the week but I cannot upload them to the wiki straight away because they were not taken with a digital camera. In some you may see some pink T-Shirts from children saying East Dene 2010 or AWAY TEAM because East Dene was where we went. Also, I have requested for the Google Maps feature to be added to show locations for docks and also for routes to be shown. Also I have sent Wikia an email sending a suggestion that a rich text version of those faces could be added so users can use them more actively to show how they feel. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Also my school is expecting ''ALL'' pupils to participate in an upoming Cross-Country race. Would you be up to it? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Erlopez! Our wiki has actually managed to get to Spotlight - And it is the only big wiki on ferries on the whole of Wikia! By the way, Have you ever felt a totally shaven head, if so, does it feel nice? By the way, Chat? Gourleyo ''Visit my talk!' 15:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Can you contact me when you have heard from Wikia or when you see the new spotlight. Do you know already what the attachment says? Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 19:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi (I have also put this on Gourleyo's page, as he has been the major tinkerer on the front page), I think before the wiki is featured on Spotlight, some work need to be done on making the wiki more easy to navigate again, as it has gone backwards in the last couple of weeks. I see that a group of categories have popped up on the front page to aid with this, which should be pretty good, but that they are largely unpopulated. All pages really should be categorised before links are put on the front page. I take it all vessels on the wiki should be in the category "ferries", which is a good place for anyone first exploring (but there are currently 15 articles in there - anyone visiting the wiki will likely stop at that and think this is all there is to see). Then there are catamarans and mini-crusises categories, which seem to be a subgroup of ferries, and the latter is empty. Cruiseship is in there, which I think is outside the scope of a ferry wiki, but could perhaps be listed last. If there are catamarans and mini-cruises listed, should there not also be a roll on-roll off category, and double ended, hydrofoil and hovercraft, etc. Easynav is now the same as companies, etc. Why is there such a small subset of companies on the front page in the "interactive companies"? Anyway, my point is that the front page is the gateway, and it more than anything needs to be done properly if you want visitors to stay on the wiki, and that it really needs to be worked on fast. Thedugganaut 20:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My point is that the categories should be all created before "going live" on the front page. Having broken links, etc, or unclear links to get to the content will turn any visitors off very quickly. I think this needs fixing BEFORE there can be any thought of creating a new wiki in a different langauge, etc. Thedugganaut 23:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Not my IP address! Thats great. --Thedugganaut 21:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry the main page is currently in a mess. I am currently in the process of recreating it to a hopefully permanent look. Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 16:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) OK! Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 17:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) In 2 days time, this wiki will reach it's first age milestone: 6 months. What I was thinking we could do is at the top of the main page to put a colourful message up saying We are 6 months old today! or something like that. What do you think?